


Shiney...

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Shiney...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



"Are those what I think they are?"

"Most likely.. though you would have to tell me what you think they are."

She shook her helm slightly, grinning at her lover's antics.

At first she had wondered if Elita had lost a piece of her processor when she had sent both of them to find the old weapons cache. She would have thought that Chromia would have been fine on her own.

"These are shiny..."

She palmed her face silently attempting to hide her grin as she took a vid and image capture of Chromia touching or playing with some of the weapons of the cache that were probably older than her for later looking. Then attempted to look innocent when Chromia growled at her.

"That better not be what I think it is, Firestar. If it is.. then prepare to run."

A sound captures her attention and she turns her sensors to analyze it before turning back to Chromia with a frown of her own.

"Later, Chromia. We have company from Shockwave that you can test your new toys against."


End file.
